tonight, your gonna die!
by demone bianco
Summary: re-write of the not-done story, sleep with one eye open!
1. CHAPTER ZERO

**SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN**

**THE PROPHECY**

**...**

it was a cold spring night, the air had a certain, what would you call it, oh yes, thrill to it. like everything around you was fake and the only real thing, reality, was the breeze that gently smoothed your skin and sinking it's cold fangs into all the same.

"Shigekuni!" the voice of the sweet girl entered the figure's ears. he twisted his form in time to see the girl stand in front of her, hands on her hips as she spoke in a voice much, much older then her looks. "how goes the enemy?" shigekuni was confused, his eyes shown bright with said confusion.

"Suzuki-sama... the enemy?" His question was nearly cut short by the girl pointing a stubby finger at him. Her eyes, those bright red color, sparkled happily as she spoke darkly, "it's just suzuki! the enemy... time." she flew her hands up and spun. making it seem like only shigekuni was the draft one. but he didn't mind. in liked suzuki-sama enough to leave her be on her merry way. "sorry lieutenant."

she groaned and shigekuni looked confused. "shigekuni tamamoto-genryusai!" she snapped in that crisp tone she used when she was mad at someone. her hands had returned to her hips and she was looking at shigekuni with a evil glint and when shigekuni was about to again, tease her, her face went blank and she hit the ground with her knees.

"two will hold the carriers of death. one from the angels, one of perfection. they shall come at the betrayer's rise. they shall destory what has become." When her eyes became normal again, she got to her feet swiftly, planting a sweet, longing kiss on Shigekuni's lips and looked at him with a secret smile. "he will fool you as well shigekuni, but i believe you will be strong." then she vanished.

**...**

"SUZUKI!" his voice was lost in the wind as he pushed back the 4th squads. she was bleeding, the blood was everywhere, and her eyes, those red colored eyes, were now a dull color of pink. she was fading, and he was losing her. "shigekuni..." she whispered and he leaned forward, the others leaving them alone to let the lovers have their last moments together.

"no one ever knew this, and to this day i have hide it well. hinote. a name you will need to remember." she closed her eyes and shook her body. trying to jog her memory. her heart pounding faster, shigekuni tighten his grip on her hand. "two will hold the carriers of death. one from the angels, one of perfection. they shall come at the betrayer's rise. they shall destory what has become." she spoke, this time not going into a deep slumber, her red eyes had glown for a second.

"they will come, and with this, i say I do, and will always love you... she was beautiful." and with that, the last breath left the soul reaper's body. the crys of a tearful solider ran the halls of the 4th squad and no one knew why. but in the days to come, they would understand and soon Shigekuni begain to forget...

**...**

**hey guys. well just so you know the other version was giving me trouble, **

**so i choose to re-write it! here is the preview, a flashback so to say. **

**I changed names, but the pairings are still the same! 3**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN**

**THE SHAMELESS**

**...**

the sun was rising on the small lake in the middle of the blossoming cherry blossom trees. a girl, looking about 18, and more in likey ages older, was sitting there, staring into gods knows what. Her clothing style was all black, tight black pants, with black boots that clicked with steps, while her top was black bandages wrapped to cover her breast and neck. It was an odd uniform for a soul reaper, but she was different very different.

her name was nariko, nariko something. it was always hard to remember her name since she had been shipped off quickly, but she knew her parents were powerful. she had always been told she looked strangly familiar. a few of the eldest men said she looked like this woman the head soul reaper used to love and that was why she got off easy. she never though that, oh no, she thought it was PURE luck.

but then again, things happen for a reason.

**...**

i was always wondering why i made friends the the third squad captain's younger brother. but no one really questions our unlikey friendship. me, being nariko hinote, meaning thunder fire, and him being rya ichimaru, meaning dragon and what ever the hell ichimaru meant. i don't care for last names or the -samas or -chans on the names. in fact i hate it. with a fucking passion! oh yeah!

i'm mariko hinote, fourth seat in the swuad 11 crew. i am the second girl to make it in the top five spots, seeing as the little girl, what was her name, oh yes, yachiru (cute thing i might add), was the lieutenant, and the only one i even bother to add -sama to the end. she was always on the mark and i just loved her hair! mine was so plan, with it's blond color. it was my eyes i loved. red as the day that i first saw blood.

but the point is, the reason i am talking to you, is i am wait for rya ichimaru to get his third seat ass over to our hang out so we can go prank the head boss around here!

"hey, nariko, hurry up!" i turn my eyes to wards rya and smirk. he is in his soul reaping cloths, tight black pants like myself, and bandaged top just like my own, but when mine still shows off my stomach, his covers his whole front instead of his left breast. in fact, it's kind of funny how most of the soul reaping ladies seem to, swoon over him. so i shrug and climb to my feet to stand beside my good old, best friend. we used to be pretty high up in the 2nd squad before Soi-Fon got tired of us pranking her.

I mean seriously, would you get pissed if we took your stuffed black cat? So where was I, oh, shit, Rya is speaking. "-and so, i think with this human super-glue we can add it with our own super-glue and bam! we have shigekuni stuck to his chair." i blinked, and nodded, a nasty grin on my face as the two of us, rya and me, skipped, or so flash-stepped towards the quarters of the 1st squad.

"-and lastly, please watch out for rya ichimaru, third seat in 3rd squad and Nariko the forth seat in the 11th squad-" i ducked down as shigekuni and his lieuntent both walked by us. we looked at each other and grinned. the more the merrier. so we both climbed up and flash-stepped to the door. i tapped it twice and opened the window, sliding it silently, i looked around and flash-stepped to the desk. rya followed me.

while rya poured the water-clear liquid onto the chair, we could hear them returning. so doing the great, i bolted to the nearest window, and then with a flick of my wrist had it wide open. rya had always scattered papers around the place and thrown books around as well. as he ran to wards the window and me, he knocked the chair over and smirked. he jumed through the window and the both of us, flash-stepped away.

we returned to our hideout in the 11th squad area. a small pound with an abandoned little hut, was where we hid most of the time. as we laughed and chatted about nothing related to our prank we heard a knock at the door and we opened it to see our two captains looking at us. mentioning that the captains and their squads were to report to the 1st squad now. the only thought i think me and rya thought at the moment was 'fuck'.

**...**

It was odd, while the captains were standing in their orders, the squads were sitting, looking at the boss with confusion. he was usually sitting in the throne, but today it seemed he 'liked' his office chair better. i was looking at rya from the corner of my eye and he was looking at me. "-to find who has done this." his eyes settled on mine and i blinked at him. rya nudged me. he couldn't afford this anymore. so being the woMAN i was, i stood up and raised my head. bowing to all my fellow soulreapers.

i swear i saw kenpachi smirk. but he remain neutral after that. Toshiro however was giving me the evil look. "i am ever so sorry, shigekuni. toshiro was just held up his zanpakuto to my neck, and i felt threaten, with my left." i even made fake tears. i saw shigekuni look slightly startled and even toshiro seemed upset. but then shigekuni boomed. "everyone please leave me and nariko." i stiffen and watched as rya hugged me and wished me good luck. i turned to watch him leave. the last to go was kenpachi smirking.

"give me one good reason why i should not banish you now. you have caused so much damage to our society that you risk letting in NORMAL spirits." i blinked, and blushed a bit at that. but then i straighten up and looked deeply into shigekuni's eyes. my own red opens heating up. "well, if you got rid of me, where would your humor be? where will i go? would you expect me to just get killed. me out there in the human would could, will, be dangerous."

he just stared and then put a hand up, giving me the sign to shut up. he spoke with a gief-fileld voice. "one more time against any of the captains, that they report to me, you will banished from the soul society." i blinked, did-did he just say that! i bowed for the first time in my life and turned with out a word. my world crashing down around me. the second i exit the building, i didn't see him coming until he was near enough to cut skin.

i pulled shi-no-tenshi out f it's helt and blocked the blow set for my shoulder. "fuck off kenpachi." i spat and when i turned i noticed that my captain was staring at me, and i knew that i had missed something. "practice! everyone was already nearly done, but it seemed you had other matters to go with. come on aiko." i hissed at the pet name and followed my captain. angry that i couldn't do anything to him!

**...**

okay bleach is not mine, so do't say i didn't warn you. HOWEVER, NARIKO HINOTE & RYA ICHIMARU are mine, so screw off and get your own OCs :] jkjk, review! tell me how much it sucks, but at least put a good comment in your post kay! love you!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN**

**THE ANGEL OF DEATH**

**...**

"Nariko with Yumichika!" the deep voice of her captain made her leap into action. Turning to glare at the 11th squad captain, I stepped out into the light. My black wrapped top, covering my breast area, down to my three inches below my breast, and then from the back, it wrapped around my neck. My long blond hair was tried up in a single silk ribbon. Why did I care so much about my looks? Cause it gave people the wrong idea.

"ZANPAKUTOS!" he said in a dark tone and I chuckled. right next to our blood thirsty captain, i enjoyed blood shred, as long as it was not mine, or my lieuntent's. as i chanted, my zanpakuto flew into my hand. I usually had a heltser around my waist where my zanpakuto stayed. But i was out pranking so, i left it in my rooms. i looked at yumichike who had his zanpakuto and had it in it's form already. he was looking at himself too.

"you look horrible feather-boy. i can hear your zanpakuto cring from over here-" i flung up my zanpakuto as he rushed at me. it was not in release form yet! that fucking cheater. kicking my leg out, i flash-stepped away and shouted over the force of the ground calling foul, "TENSHI!" the dust roared up into the sky around me and suddenly i was lifted in the air, grinning like, how did kenpachi say it? OH YEAH! Like rya's older brother.

"die mrs. ugly!" he drove at me with his three bladed sword and i just ducked in time, but then i realised that there was blood and my forehead had been nicked. grinning, i rolled onto the ground and when i finally pushed up off the ground, yumichika had brought his sword down, it just narrowly missed me and kenpachi's toes. smirking as i stood on kenpachi, i taunted yumichika.

then i howled at the sky, "TENSHI NO TSUBASA!" The dust around the area grew as suddenly i was high in the air. the dust settled a little, but as i drove straight at yumichika i saw the flash of silver catch my eye and suddenly i had my foot pressed deeply into yumichika's three-bladed sword, and my zanpakuto clashing against kenpachi's. narrowing my eyes i bared my fangs, okay teeth! I was not lossing. with a sudden kick to yumichika's face i used my feet to throw his zanpakuto into my hand and i drove it home into kenpachi's shoulder.

his weight was taking me down. i was slowly decending from the air, and once my foot, the one ripped open, touched the soil i groaned in pain. eyes wanting to roll back but suddenly, i pushed my blade up and floated in the air at kenpachi's eye level, blinking at him with my red eyes. he blinked and then the murderous grin appeared, he flung his sword to wards me and sending me back to wards the wall. "KOROSU TENSHI!" I screamed as i pointed my zanpakuto at kenpachi, a giant black shadow fell on the area, then vanished as i smacked through the wall, and then the next.

I got up and grinned, my eyes were still that red color, but as i walked to wards the area of training again, i stepped through the wall, the whites of my eyes blacker then night. Tenshi was an angel, but the angel of death. so as i stepped in, with a huge lip in my step, i lifted my head and said in a soft chant, "hell burn those who touch, the mighty fallen from god's grace, calling that of which i am-" "kenpachi she is calling the angel to attack get her!" "-tenshi, tenshi, calling to you, tenshi, tenshi, korosu!" i screamed the last part and my sword and myself drove forward.

suddenly, as the dust began to fade i looked around and noticed that the walls had crumbled, and the other soul reapers were all covering their heads, all but kenpachi who was holding my sword, his hand, arm and shoulder were bleeding heavily, but as i began to smirk, he frown and took his own sword and drove it home into my side. that was when the final scream was ripped from me and i fell over. tears of pain threatening but not allowing to fall.

"well, can't let you die, let's go." with out caring about my wounds, he through me over his left shoulder and started to carry me away, my zanpakuto still tightly stuck in my hand.

**...**

"-and that is why you are stuck here dear." i groaned as for the forth time i heard why i had to stay in these god damn walls. I had used my zanpakuto to an unbelieveible high and god, it still made my skin tingle. apparently i had been fucking scary, and i swear i saw fear in kenpachi's eyes. "psh! nariko, come on!" i heard the sneaky bastard, rya, saying, his older brother was beside him outside my room. seriously it's my own room, i've been in here so much that they have everything for me here.

"okay, hold your pants up." i ripped the blankets off, exposing my near bare chest. the white wraps around my body were a tint red, but healing now the less. i grasped my black wrap and jumed onto the window seat, and then with a shift punch, i climbed out of my window and stood beside the two of my favorite men. Gin and Rya Ichimaru. "wrap me boys!" i said, and laughed as Gin started with my chest area and then gave it to Rya when it came to my breast and neck area.

when they have wrapped me up, i raised a eyebrow, and laughed happily. "so, you were the one that they said was dangerous, look Rya, she's just a little kitten." i groaned and glared at Gin, but then i notice Rya's clothing, and my eyes popped. "WHAT THE HELL RYA!" He had no wrapped top nad his pants were hanging lower then normal. I saw the sly grin on Gin's face before I saw Rya huff angrily."Gin, you won the bet."

boys. they were stupid. the two brothers walked off together. Rya with his longer blue hair and Gin with his shaggy purple hair. Rya with his slightly narrowed orange eyes and Gin with slits of yellow. Boy where they both enchanting... okay i need some sleep. with a flash step to my real room in my squad, i crawled under the bed and snuggled in to my human plushie, a polar bear.

**...**

okay bleach is not mine, so do't say i didn't warn you. HOWEVER, NARIKO HINOTE & RYA ICHIMARU are mine, so screw off and get your own OCs :] jkjk, review! tell me how much it sucks, but at least put a good comment in your post kay! love you!


End file.
